Everybody needs somebody
by Soishii
Summary: Leah Clearwater est la seul à n'avoir pas eu de happy end, alors je vais lui en donner un. Que se passerait-il si Leah éprouvait quelques bribes de sentiments envers son alpha ?  Leah & Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure** : J'ai décidé de republier toutes mes histoires sur Twilight, pour que mes lecteurs puissent les relire et certains les découvrir, je trouvais injuste d'avoir tout supprimé. Sachez toutefois que je me trouvais dans une... mauvais période ^^

Bonne lecture !

_«Courage petite sœur fait un vœu chaque fois que tu pleure redresse toi au lieu d'avoir peur, quelqu'un t'attend là-bas._

_Souris petite sœur, même quand tu as envie d'avoir peur le bonheur est tout près il existe, quelqu'un t'attend là-bas._

_Garde toujours une prière dans ta poche et tu y verras plus clair, ne t'en fais pas la nuit s'en va,_

_Ne vois pas le monde à l'envers »_

**Quelqu'un t'attend – Walt Disney**

* * *

><p><strong>01.<strong>

POV Jacob.

Jacob avait eu hier après-midi, une idée brillante. Edward et Bella étant chez Charlie avec le Microbe. Il nous avait embarqué Seth et moi au cinéma, sous le prétexte que notre mini-meute se devait de faire des choses ensemble. Donc à 14h30, nous étions dans la Mercedes gracieusement prêté par Edward pour que Jacob les laisse en paix. Ce dernier roulait très vite, j'étais à l'avant à côté de Jacob, pendant que Seth était à l'arrière. Le cinéma de Port Angeles n'était pas très grand, mais suffisamment confortable pour passer une bonne après-midi. Nous primes trois places pour un film de guerre (J'avais refusé catégoriquement d'aller voir un film contenant une once d'amour). Seth acheta du pop-corn – beaucoup de pop-corn.

Le film était aux antipodes d'un film romantique. Du sang, de la violence, encore du sang et même encore un peu de violence. Je n'étais pas particulièrement passionnée par ce film mais bon sortir un peu de ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. A côté de moi Seth mangeais bruyamment, notre voisin semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il est vrai que Seth, Jacob et moi étions assez massif pour imposer le respect à n'importe qui. Bref deux heures et dix minutes plus tard, la séance finit, je proposais d'aller manger quelque part. Seth nous dégota un petit restaurant en face des quais et nous entrâmes. La serveuse arriva lorsqu'elle vit mon frère et Jacob, avec un décolleté beaucoup trop profond et un sourire beaucoup trop aguicheur. Je commandais une pizza grand format, tandis que Seth et Jacob prirent trois pizzas chacun. La serveuse parut un peu déboussolée par rapport à notre appétit mais se contenta d'acquiescer en se penchant exagérément. Sa jupe remonta et son décolleté descendit. Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui lançais mon regard le plus noir.

Je me mis à grogner lorsque Seth fit _accidentellement_ tomber sa fourchette et lorgna sous la jupe de la serveuse par la même occasion.

- Détend toi Leah, me dit Jacob. J'ai cru que tu allais sauter sur cette pauvre fille.

- Ouai, pauvre fille. Je suis sure qu'elle fait le trottoir après son service.

- Jalouse, me dit Seth.

- Jalouse de quoi ? Je ricanais. Je suis cent fois plus belle qu'elle et plus de plomb dans la cervelle. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi.

- Eh ben, depuis quand tu te trouve jolie Leah ? Me dit Jacob.

- Je me suis toujours sentie belle, lui dis-je avec mauvaise humeur. Mais avoir un minimum d'élégance est utile.

C'était un mensonge. Cela faisait belle lurette que personne ne m'avait trouvé belle. Quant à moi depuis que Sam était parti, j'avais renoncé à toute forme de séduction. C'était mieux comme ça. Jacob nous ramena à la maison. De mauvaise humeur je n'avais pas décroché un mot de toute la soirée. Seth se dépêcha de sortir pour trouver la clé tant que les phares de la voiture éclairaient la maison.

- Bon Leah, tu as perdue ta langue ?

- Humpf

- Oh allé, arrête de faire la tête, tu avais presque commencé à sourire ces dernières semaines. Ne soit pas revêche.

- Je suis Leah la Revêche, Leah la Cynique, Leah la Sarcastique… Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre.

Il rit.

- Tu as réussis à être moins pénible que Paul, alors je peux espérer un vrai sourire non ?

- Non ! Mais je rigolais quand même.

- Eh ben tu vois, tu es vraiment belle quand tu souris Leah, alors arrête de grogner toute la journée, accorde toi des pauses.

Je ris avec lui, mais j'étais flatté de ce compliment. Jacob était devenu un ami, je trouvais sympa qu'il essaye de me remonter le moral. Je rentrais chez moi de meilleure humeur.

Ma mère n'était pas là, je trouvais un mot d'elle dans le salon indiquant qu'elle irait chez Charlie ce soir là afin de passer du temps avec lui. Je regardais dans le frigo et dénichais de quoi faire des crêpes. Seth m'aida et ce fut très amusant. J'aimais beaucoup Seth, beaucoup de frères ou de sœurs ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture et passaient leurs temps à se disputer. C'était rarement ça avec Seth, c'était plutôt un amour maternel.

Le repas se déroula sans anicroches, nous laissâmes quelques crêpes à ma mère et je montais dans ma chambre. Je lis un peu puis me couchais.

- Leah !

Seth me secouait tout en m'exhortant de me lever.

- Nom d'un chien Seth, je dors.

Jacob va chez les Cullen, je vais avec lui tu viens ?

- Humpf

- Allé dépêche, il arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Connaissant Jacob, cela signifiait qu'il aurait une demi-heure de retard. Néanmoins je décidais d'y aller aussi. De toute façon c'était ça ou je resterais toute la journée à trainer à la Push. Avant de sortir je trouvais une lettre sur la table qui m'était adressé. Je l'ouvris, la lit, puis la déchirais violement. Essuyant les larmes qui coulaient, je sortie attendre notre chauffeur. Comme prévue Jacob eut une bonne demi-heure de retard. Il paraissait de bonne humeur. Normal il allait voir son Microbe. J'avais du mal à m'y faire. L'imprégnation m'écœurait. Cette fichue imprégnation m'avait pris beaucoup de chose, à commencer par la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, Sam. Je chassais cette idée, qui allait me faire pleurer si j'y pensais trop longtemps. Le sourire niait de Jacob me dégoutait. A peine arrivé j'allais monter la garde devant la maison sous ma forme de loup. Je pourrais pleurer à ma guise sans que personne ne vienne me casser les pieds. Je passais toute la matinée et tout l'après-midi devant la maison des Cullen.

Le soir tombait, le soleil prenait des teintes rouge et orange, emplissant le ciel de couleurs douces. J'entendis Jacob me dire qu'il prenait la relève. C'était devenu une habitude plus qu'une nécessité. Je me transformais et me mit en quête de mes vêtements.

- Euh Leah, Esmé te propose des vêtements et un repas chaud à l'intérieur.

- J'aimerais m'habiller Jacob.

- D'accord.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

- Jacob si tu pouvais te retourner, ça serait sympa tu sais.

- Oups, désolée.

Il se retourna pendant que j'enfilais mes vêtements.

- J'ai l'ordre de te faire entrer dans leur maison, me lança t-il depuis son épaule.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Tu compte m'enlever ?

- Bah… Si tu ne coopère pas oui, je le ferais.

- Très drôle Jacob.

- Je sais que je suis drôle

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais rigolais.

- Bon tu as rigolé, j'ai gagné, dit-il

Un peu à contrecœur je le suivis dans l'immense villa puante des Cullen. Esmé sembla aussi heureuse de me voir que si j'avais été sa propre fille. Déroutant. Néanmoins je dû avouer que les roulés à la cannelle étaient divins. Beurk j'étais en train de faire ami/ami avec les sangsues, quelle horreur.

- Détend-toi Leah, me dit Jacob.

- Je suis détendue.

- Ah oui vraiment ?

Mon air grincheux disait clairement le contraire, ce qui fit rire Jacob. Fâché je sortie.

- Leah !

Je l'ignorais et continuais mon chemin vers la forêt.

- Ca va je m'excuse de t'avoir dit la vérité.

Quel imbécile ! Je me mis à pleurer, stupide larmes que j'avais retenue trop longtemps.

- Euh Leah, ça va ?

- Oui à merveille, c'est pourquoi je pleure crétin.

Il ne releva pas l'insulte mais ne sembla pas savoir quoi faire non plus. Pour finir il vint dans ma direction et me tapota l'épaule.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

- Maintenant on est ami non ? Enfin tu es devenu moins pénible que Paul (Il rit), puis j'apprécie ta compagnie.

- Mouai, j'ai reçu un faire-part de mariage.

- Ah. Il avait dit ça du ton de celui qui savait déjà.

- Pas besoin de s'étendre tu as compris.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller tu sais. Sam comprendra.

Je secouais la tête. Je n'en savais rien pour tout dire. Jacob, lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais bon il était déjà réconfortant qu'il ne m'envois pas sur les roses comme avant.

- Ca va aller, lui dis-je.

- Tu es sure ?

- Mais oui, je… J'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comme tu veux.

Il me sourit. Jacob pouvait être vraiment gentil quand il le voulait. Rejoindre sa meute avait été la meilleure décision de ma vie. Ne pas fréquenter Sam tous les jours m'avais fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Mon cœur passablement déchiré, avait pu prendre un peu de repos. Néanmoins supporter une nouvelle comme un mariage de sa part était encore au dessus de mes forces. Parfois je me demandais si Sam ne jouait pas avec moi. Je chassais cette pensée de ma tête, je savais bien que non, en tant que loup j'avais eu accès à certaines pensées, dont celle de sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de moi. Jacob nous raccompagna, je dormais à moitié dans la voiture, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide.

En arrivant Seth fila rejoindre ses amis. Je dénichais un reste de gâteau au chocolat dans un placard. Lorsque je sortis la tête dudit placard je vis que Jacob avait ouvert une bouteille de vin rouge.

- Fais comme chez toi je t'en pris, raillais-je

- Si tu y tiens.

Il posa alors ses pieds sur la table et je levais les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins je pris un verre avec lui. Je ne buvais jamais d'alcool, je n'aimais pas ça. Mais j'étais suffisamment triste pour ne pas faire attention aux nombres de verres que j'engloutissais. Au bout d'un moment ce fut comme si la pièce s'était remplis de brouillard, je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais, mis à part que je pleurais. Ah ça oui ! J'étais même très malheureuse, même si je ne savais plus exactement pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment je me levais avec la résolution d'aller me noyer dans ma douche. Deux bras chaud se posèrent autour de moi. J'aimais bien ça. Cela me rappelait Sam. Je me laissais aller contre le torse de… Machin. Ma tête me tournait. Mais je m'en fichais, Machin me réconfortait si bien, c'était comme si une bulle de chaleur et de douceur m'avait enveloppé, me protégeant de tout. Je crois bien que c'était Jacob. Oh et puis peut importe. J'embrassais la personne, c'était chaud et humide, très agréable en soi. La personne me porta jusqu'à l'étage et me déshabilla. Le brouillard s'intensifiait, néanmoins le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau nue était absolument délicieux. Sans plus réfléchir je me laissais aller…

Le lendemain matin, j'avais légèrement mal à la tête. Cela signifiait que je n'avais pas bu à outrance. Néanmoins je priais toutes les forces de la nature que mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière, ne soient rien d'autre qu'un simple rêve érotique.

Comme de bien entendu, je me trompais. En tournant la tête, je vis Jacob étalé en travers de mon lit, ronflant. « Oh misère » pensais-je. Jacob était plutôt beau, néanmoins je ne m'étais jamais sentie attiré par lui jusqu'à en arriver là. Une petite voix dans ma tête, celle qui pourrait être représenté par un diablotin me souffla : « Ma chère tu es dans la… »

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci **pour vos encouragements :)**  
><strong>

_« Le roi et ses hommes__  
><em>_Ont enlevé la reine de son lit__  
><em>_Et l'ont contenue en ses os.__  
><em>_Les mers sont nôtres__  
><em>_Et par leurs pouvoirs__  
><em>_Nous errerons où nous voudrons.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Yo, ho, tous ensemble,__  
><em>_Hissez haut les couleurs...__  
><em>_Hissez ho, voleurs et mendiants__  
><em>_Jamais nous ne mourrons. »_

**Hans Zimmer – ****Hoist the colour ****(traduit)**

* * *

><p><strong>.02<br>**

Jacob était allongé sur ma poitrine – qu'il semblait apprécier. Puis il se retourna, grogna et s'étala encore plus dans le lit – en admettant que cela soit possible bien entendue.

- Leah !

Oh non ma mère !

- Leah, c'est toi qui as débouché les deux bouteilles de vin ? Il n'en reste plus une goutte.

Deux bouteilles ? Je ne me souvenais pas de deux bouteilles.

- Euh, j'ai eu un invité.

- Oh, s'exclama ma mère.

J'étais sure qu'elle allait tirer de fausses conclusions. Elle pensait certainement que j'avais reçu un homme, un futur copain s'entend. Je me levais et m'habillais rapidement.

- Leah, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

C'était Jacob. Il n'avait pas ouvert un œil mais semblait agacé que je ne sois plus son oreiller.

- Euh Jacob hier nous avons un peu forcé sur le vin, alors… Tu t'es déshabillé et tu t'es endormie.

« _Pitoyable excuse_ » me souffla ma conscience, suivit de « _lâche_ », mais c'était mieux que personne ne sache que j'avais couché avec lui. Ma réputation était déjà suffisamment entachée comme ça. En tout cas cela suffit à le réveiller pour de bon. Il leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es sure ?

- Absolument. Tes affaires sont là. Je… Je vais me balader, à plus tard.

Puis sans tenir compte de Jacob – dont la mâchoire semblait prête à se décrocher – je descendis à la cuisine. Depuis un certain temps, j'avais été plus ou moins sure d'être maudite. Tout d'abord l'homme de ma vie, Sam - que j'avais aimé plus que ma propre vie - m'avait laissé tomber pour ma cousine. Ensuite mon père était mort et moi j'étais devenue un loup-garou. Mais j'aurais pu faire passer tout ceci pour le hasard si ce matin là je n'avais pas Sam, Paul et Jared dans ma cuisine avec le sourire de ceux qui annoncent une bonne nouvelle. Bonne nouvelle qui sera forcément mauvaise pour moi. J'étais de mauvaise humeur, cela dû se voir car ils échangèrent un regard l'air de se demander s'ils ne valaient mieux pas repasser un autre jour.

- Quoique vous veniez m'annoncer, ce n'est vraiment _pas_ le moment, dis-je. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Jared ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Dieu qu'il avait l'air stupide.

- Bon, on repassera, mais c'est important, dit Sam.

Je reniflais dédaigneusement, ma façon de lui signifier que son mariage, il pouvait se le mettre quelque part.

- Au fait, dit Paul. On cherche Jacob, Billy ne la pas vu rentrer de la nuit.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fais dire que je sais où il est hein ?

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.

- Bah… Vous trainais ensemble alors on pensait que tu le saurais.

« _Bravo_ », me dit ma conscience, « _Si personne ne se doutait de quelque chose, tu peux être sure que c'est le cas maintenant_ ». Au même moment, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage. Mon cœur fit un bond.

- Étrange, dit ma mère depuis le salon. Seth est sortie ce matin.

Oh non !

- C'est le chat, dis-je.

- Le chat ? répéta Jared.

- Quel chat ? dit ma mère.

- Le chat que j'ai adopté, dis-je très vite.

- Le même chat que tu as invité hier soir ?

Ma mère avait un _affreux_ sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'elle avait comprit qu'il y avait dans la maison un homme.

- Ah, dit Jared.

Il avait compris. Une lumière ce garçon je vous dis. Sans demander mon reste je sortie, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Juste avant de fermer la porte j'entendis une phrase qui me donna envie de tous les tuer, « le malheureux » avait dit Paul. Et ma mère avait rit.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Enfin pas tout à fait, elle avait toujours été présente, mais ma condition de loup-garou m'avait empêché d'envisager toute possibilité. Mais là j'avais une idée, je savais comment faire. Un soulagement m'envahit. Je n'avais aucun regret, aucune tristesse, juste du soulagement. De toute façon cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

Jacob avait prévue d'aller voir les Cullen cet après-midi, je devais venir avec lui. Mais pour venir avec lui, il fallait que je voie Jacob. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeais chez lui, il devait être rentré. Billy n'était pas là. Un bruit de ferraille me parvint. Je savais que Jacob était mécanicien, je me dirigeais vers son garage. Il était là et réparait avec force un moteur en lui tapant dessus comme si ce dernier l'avait personnellement offensé.

- Jacob ?

Il leva les yeux vers, l'air à la fois surprit et agacé.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais venir avec toi chez les Cullen.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me changer les idées.

- Ouai, d'accord, dit-il après un temps de réflexion.

Puis sans plus faire attention à moi, il se remit à taper sur sa machine.

Vers 15h30, Jacob passa nous prendre Seth et moi. Le voyage se déroula en silence, ni Jacob ni moi n'échangèrent le moindre propos. Restait Seth qui débitait des phrases et des phrases d'une inutilité totale. A peine arrivé Jacob sauta hors de la voiture, et couru vers le Microbe. Beurk ! Il me donnait envie de vomir. Comme à mon habitude j'allais vers la forêt, sauf que cette fois ci, je fis le tour de la maison jusqu'à me retrouver derrière la villa. Me forçant à ne pas penser, des fois que le père du Virus soit là, j'escaladais la villa en silence jusqu'à me trouver devant la pièce désirée. C'était la même salle où j'étais venue engueuler Bella parce qu'elle faisait du mal à Jacob. J'entrais par la fenêtre. C'était une vaste pièce qui aurait pu faire penser à un cabinet médical, je me dirigeais vers une sorte de réfrigérateur. Je l'ouvris, à l'intérieur je découvris des poches de sang rouge écarlate, des seringues stérilisées et toutes sortes d'instruments pour les transfusions. A droite, sur la porte, se trouvait un petit espace clos. A l'intérieur il y avait ce que j'espérais. Un petit flacon de venin de vampire. Le venin de vampire était mortel pour les loups-garous, c'était la seule solution pour moi. Je sortie le flacon, ainsi qu'une seringue métallisée. Je prélevais le venin, remontais ma manche. Je pris une grande inspiration, c'était le moment où jamais. Mentalement je dis au revoir à ma mère, à mon frère, à mon ami Jacob… à Sam. Je plantais l'aiguille dans mon bras. Elle s'enfonça sans peine, une petite douleur se fit ressentir lorsqu'elle perça ma peau. J'injectais le venin.

A partir de ce moment là, tout devint flou. Une douleur lancinante me traversa tout le corps, une brulure telle qu'il me fut incapable de parler, de crier. Elle me coupait le souffle. Je tombais par terre en faisant tomber des flacons de verre qui se brisèrent. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un monter les marches en courant. Je ne savais plus, j'étais sur une sorte de brasier, on brulait chaque cellule de mon corps avec un fer chauffé au rouge. Je me demandais si Sam me regretterait. Ou du moins est ce que quelqu'un me regretterait ? Je n'en savais rien, je m'en fichais. La douleur était assourdissante, effroyable. Il me semble bien que quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras, que quelqu'un allait s'occuper de moi. Mais quelle importance ! Ils voulaient simplement avoir la conscience tranquille. Je poussais un hurlement lorsque j'entendis un os craquer, c'était mon épaule. Comme diable mon épaule pouvait-elle être cassée ? Je ne bougeais pas pourtant, du moins je n'en avais pas l'impression. Puis tout devint flou, et il me semblait que je m'endormais, la douleur s'en allait… La mort arrivait, et je l'attendais.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure<strong> : A partir de là, le point de vue change, c'est Jacob qui racontera l'histoire et ce, jusqu'à la fin =)

Nessie était occupé à me taper dessus avec la télécommande de la télévision lorsqu'un hurlement brisa le silence. C'était un hurlement effroyable, un hurlement qui me glaça le sang, un hurlement de douleur. Carlisle se précipita dans les escaliers, je posais Nessie sur le sofa et me précipitais à l'étage. J'entrais dans le cabinet où Bella avait accouché quelques mois plus tôt. Par terre il y avait Leah, ses vêtements et sa peau étaient maculés de sang, elle hurlait et se contorsionnait. J'aidais le Carlisle à la soulever puis nous la posâmes sur le lit. Elle se débâtait avec une telle fureur qu'elle se cassa l'épaule. Un craquement à en donner la nausée retentis. Mon estomac se noua, non pas à cause d'u craquement, mais à cause de la seringue et du flacon qui était par terre, brisés.

Elle s'était volontairement injectée du venin de vampire. Je restais tétanisé quelques instants. Carlisle prit un scalpel et incisa le bras de Leah. Du sang jaillit. Je l'arrêtais d'une main.

- Il faut faire partir un maximum de venin, Jacob.

- Vous allez la tuer !

- Elle va mourir de toute façon si nous ne faisons rien.

Leah continuait de hurler, je lui pris la main et lui dis quelques paroles réconfortantes mais elle ne sembla même pas m'entendre. Seth déboula, et poussa un cri lorsqu'il vit sa sœur comme ça.

- Dégage Seth, lui dis-je.

- Qu'est ce que…..

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, il bégayait. Puis Edward arriva et l'entraina hors de la pièce. Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête. Soudain Leah se mit à tousser et cracher du sang. Avec l'aide du docteur je la mis sur le côté pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe.

Un élan de culpabilité se répandit comme du poison dans mes veines. Si Leah avait tenté de se suicider c'est qu'elle était mal, très mal. Et personne n'avait rien vue. Pourtant elle était devenue une amie au fil du temps, mais j'avais été infichu de voir qu'elle en était à ce point.

D'un coup j'eu envie de vomir moi aussi.

- Écarte-toi Jacob, me cria Carlisle.

Ce que je fis, comme je me détestais à cet instant. Et comme je détestais les autres. La meute, l'autre meute, personne n'avait essayé de l'aider, tout le monde l'avait rejeté. Pourtant lorsqu'elle était venue avec moi, elle était devenue plus gentille, plus aimable.

Je sortie en titubant, puis sans trop savoir quoi faire, je m'assis par terre et enfouis ma tête dans mes mains.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong>

Pauvre Leah ! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques. Désormais le point de vue sera celui de Jacob, jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire je pense.

Tout plein de bisous, et bonne journée,

Soishii


End file.
